


Sid Smut

by ladyoftheimagines



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoftheimagines/pseuds/ladyoftheimagines
Summary: Just smut honestly. This is my first smut piece so be kind please
Relationships: Sid (Gotham TV)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Sid Smut

Parties weren’t your thing, never had been, never would be. Except tonight wasn’t about you, it was about your best friend, and you’d be dammed if she didn’t have a good time. So, you stuck by her side, steering away unwanted guests, making sure nothing went horribly wrong. But the second her boyfriend showed up you were left alone, sat in the corner, observing.

Boys danced against girls in a way you thought couldn’t possibly be comfortable. Across the room a group of girls appeared to be arguing while their friends tried to separate them. Couples kissed viciously and as if the world were ending on the stair case, making your escape upstairs increasingly difficult.

When you made it into the guest room and locked to door you sighed in content. Immediately you jumped onto the bed, snuggling deeper into the soft sheets. The TV remote was not too far away and you quickly turned on the screen, only to jump and muffle a scream behind your hand when a figure was Illuminated in the light.

“What the fuck!” You exclaimed. With one eye on the figure you darted across the room and flicked the light switch.

“You should be downstairs.” The boy said, a smirk on his face and arms crossed over his chest.

“Who are you?” You asked. The boy sat down on the bed and flipped through the channels as if he’d lived here his whole life.

“I’m hurt (Y/N),” he said with a hand over his heart “I really am. I mean, how could you forget me so quickly?”

You furrowed your eyebrows and eyed him cautiously. You couldn’t deny that there was a familiarity about him but your mind wouldn’t place him. You sorted through memories, looking for anyone who matched this boy with bleach blonde hair and dark sunken eyes.

“Who are you?” You asked again, more forcefully.

“Come on (Y/N/N), did you really forget me?” The teasing was gone, replaced by what sounded like true hurt. When he looked at you with sad eyes, you figured it out.

“Sid?” You questioned and his smile was confirmation enough. In two long strides, you were crushing him in a hug, listening to his laugh in your ear. You pulled back and punched him hard in the arm.

“Where’ve you been asshole?” You asked. His smile faltered and you noticed his uncomfortable shift.

“It’s not important, how’ve you been?”

“Terrible because you left me with no explanation.” You stated. He laughed as you crossed your arms over your chest.

“You’re cute when you’re mad.” He said.

“Answer my question Sid.” You demanded, trying to hide the flush of your cheeks at being called cute.

“Look, you’re blushing.” He laughed, teaching out to pinch your cheek. You slapped his hand away and pouted.

“Sid, read my lips. Answ-”

“I’d rather kiss them.” He stated slyly, and before you could register it his lips were on yours. It was a light kiss and he pulled away quickly, making sure he hadn’t overstepped any boundaries. But you didn’t say anything, running your fingers over your lips as if to make sure it had really happened. When you met his eyes, he looked away, nerves running through him.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

Now it was your turn to surprise him as you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. The kiss was rougher, more forceful and needy. His hands fell to your waist as your own tangled into his hair.

You shivered when his hands trailed under your shirt and onto your stomach. You were more than a bit impatient as you hooked your fingers into the bottom of his shirt. The kiss was broken for barely a second as he pulled the shirt off and threw it across the room. Your own followed suite as his hands found your chest and he bit the sweet spot on your neck.

“Hey (Y/N) you in-”

You both froze as the door swung open, grabbing at the sheets for cover. Your best friend stood in the doorway with her boyfriend attached at the neck. Her eyes went wide and she put a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh.

“Sorry.” She giggled and quickly shut the door. The two of you waited till her laughing faded in with the music and you were once again alone. Suddenly Sid seemed to be fascinated with the wallpaper and a string in your jeans was more than enough distraction. The sound of the music was the only thing breaking the silence. Maybe it was the thrum of the base that distracted you from your own heart beat long enough to sneak a glance his way only to find him quickly looking away. You cleared your throat.

“You remember Riley, right?”

“She’s drunker than I remember her.” He remarked, chuckling.

“You miss a lot when you disappear.” You stated with a sigh.

“(Y/N), I-”

“It’s fine,” you cut in, placing a hand on his to rub circles on his palm “let’s not talk about it. Let’s talk about anything else.”

“I think I’ve got some ideas.” He grinned. You sighed in content as his lips fell onto yours again. Things moved quicker this time, hands roaming over each other wildly. You broke away for a s second, muttering the word ‘door’ and rushing for the lock. Sid’s hands never left your body, and his lips found new places to kiss.

In seconds, you were leaning back on the door, whimpering as he kissed across your collarbone. You took the liberty of unhooking your own bra and letting it fall on the floor beside you. He wasted no time moving to your chest, massaging one breast and taking the other into his mouth. Your hand fell into his hair, tugging lightly as his tongue swirled around your swollen nipple.

Sid’s free hand slowly trailed farther down, beginning to unbutton your jeans, you pulled him back up to connect your lips again. You kicked off your jeans, pushing them to the side, and started working on his. Sid grabbed your wrists as your hands fumbled with his belt.

“Not yet.” He breathed. Turning you around, he moved you until your legs hit the bed and you fell back. He kissed your lips quickly before leaving a trail of kisses down your body. You squirmed when he reached your stomach but he used a hand to keep you still. Hooking a finger on your underwear he maneuvered them down your legs, the feeling sending warmth through you.

“You okay?” He asked.

“If I say yes will you keep going?” You asked with a laugh. He grinned.

“Absolutely.”

Sid’s arms hooked under your legs to hold them open as he buried his face between them. You cried out, hand instinctively flying to his hair. Sid was relentless and wasted no time with gentleness. This wasn’t your first time but you were sure it would be the best. Two fingers appeared to replace his mouth, which had moved up to work your swollen clit. They thrust into you quickly curling and spreading you deliciously.

“S-Sid.” You managed to breathe between ragged breaths “I-I’m gonna-oh God.”

You were right at the edge, one nudge from falling over. You prepared for the orgasm, but it never came. Instead Sid pulled his fingers out of you, making a point of licking them clean. He leaned down to kiss you and you could taste yourself on his tongue. You whimpered lightly, moving his hand back down your body only to have him pull away again.

“Not yet.”

You watched as he took off his belt and threw it across the room, pants following suit. Guiding himself to your entrance he ran the head along your slit. He was teasing you and you hated it, trying to push down onto him. Sid chuckled, leaning down to kiss you as you felt him push into you.

“Oh God.” You sighed in content. Once he was buried to the hilt inside of you he stopped, nuzzling his head into your neck and leaving light kisses. “You okay?” He asked sweetly. You laughed, taking his face in your hands and resting his forehead on yours.

“This isn’t my first rodeo kid, now move.” The first few thrusts were slow, as if he was testing your limits. But when you showed no signs of changing your mind or feeling anything aside from pleasure Sid picked up the pace. Soon you were rocking together, meeting each other thrust for thrust, unsure who was enjoying themselves more. You came first, hands tangling into his hair and kissing his lips roughly as your hips bucked and your eyes shut. Sid kept at his relentless speed until finally his thrusts became shallow and he pushed as deep as he could before spilling into you.

“God, I missed you.” He chuckled, laying on his back and pulling you to his side.

“I can tell.” You laughed.

“Wait,” He paused as his eyes widened “are you-” “On the pill.” You stated, “Otherwise I’d be pretty upset right now.”

“Good point.” Sid laughed. “Can’t believe I just fucked my best friend.” “About time.”


End file.
